


Freedom (So What If They Think We're Insane?)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [9]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Raise ourselves and a middle finger 'cause they all think we're twisted." - Safety Pin, 5 Seconds of SummerSort of an introspection of Class 3-E.





	

A lot had happened since Nagisa was transferred to E class.

He'd learned a lot, and had gained a bit of confidence too.

It was something he never thought would happen, but it had and he was rather glad to have friends, and beyond all the doubt that was thrown about, to have a chance to make something of himself.

Assembly was still complete shit, but after the first one, when Karma came back and they had all settled into their role in the school, and in their classroom, things fell into place easily.

They kept their heads down, stayed out of trouble when they were on the main campus, but they didn't take anyone's abuse.

Nagisa himself was the one that blended in the easiest, slipping by unnoticed unless he wanted to be seen.

It scared some of the others in his class that he had this skill, but they just took note of it and laughed along when Nagisa used this skill on the main campus.

And so what if people saw them as insane? Even if they were insane, they were having a load of fun and they had a chance to discover who they were and what they truly wanted instead of breaking themselves with the pressure to do everything perfectly.

At least, within the school.

Home was different depending on the person.

For the most part, they were all fine. There were a few of them that had been raising themselves for as long as they could remember and they shared those lessons willingly with the others in 3-E.

And when it turned out that Gakushuu Asano was having problems at home, Nagisa gave the others a look and they made a small book for him with all this advice to help him out.

They weren't what everyone said they were, but they didn't correct anyone when insults were thrown.

Instead, they took it with good natured smiles and proved them wrong through their actions.

They were human, but they were free. They didn't keep themselves in boxes like those on the main campus.

Nagisa felt happier this way. And he knew that was something that was shared with everyone else too.

Perfection's worthless and overrated anyway, in the end. It's better to live and make mistakes.

So what if that meant that everyone else thought they were mental?

At least _they_ had a fighting chance at life. Everyone else would learn the hard way once they were out of school.

Nobody in 3-E missed the look of respect Asano sneakily threw them at the next assembly, nor the faint smile that Ren Sakakibara threw them as he passed them after the fact.

Things were improving, ever so slightly, but it changed nothing about any of them.


End file.
